Por ti, niña
by Conejis Pot
Summary: Es duro ser pequeña; y es más duro ser una niña pequeña con gustos diferentes a los demás. Claire, una pequeña niña de diez años es una de las mayores fans de las Tortugas Ninja. Y, debido a eso, su vida no es del todo fácil... Pero eso va a cambiar cuando se encuentra con que sus tortugas favoritas, las cuales creía inventadas, existen de verdad. *Basado en las TMNT 2012*
1. Chapter 1: Ana Clara

**HOOOOOOOLAAAAA AMIGOS DE FANFICTION :D**

**Bien, bien, bien, bien... ¡Os traigo hoy aquí otra nueva y alocada historia que inventé hace unos días! Algunos ya me conoceréis de las historia de **"_Raph's feeling"_** y si no... PUES ID A LEERLA AHORA MISMO. Ok no xD. Estoy aquí para que leáis esta historia que pensé en subirla más tarde, o cuando acabara la otra, pero los nervios me mataban así que... ¡LA SUBO YA!**

**No sé que tal os parecerá, ya que al principio solo era una idea tonta que se me ocurrió, pero cuando la empecé a escribir decidí subirla a ver que tal... ¡SI NO ES DE VUESTRO AGRADO LO SIENTO! Pero me parecía una buena idea esto de que una super-mega-fan, (en este caso, Claire, que es la misma que sale en mi otra historia) se encuentre con sus super-mega-tortugas. Es algo que me encantaría a mí, no sé a vosotros... xD**

**Y creo que no tengo más que decir, así que... ¡Aquí está la nueva historia!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ana Clara.

Es duro ser una niña. Y más, una niña de diez años que no tiene los mismos gustos que los de sus demás amigas. Veréis… A lo que me refiero es que si una pequeña niña, a la que normalmente le tenían que gustar las muñecas, es una gran fan de las Tortugas Ninja no se la ve con buena cara. En cambio, si fuera un niño, todos lo verían normal.

Eso le sucedía a Claire, un pequeña niña de diez años y, como he dicho antes, una gran fan de las Tortugas Ninja. Con el pelo castaño muy claro que le llegaba hasta debajo del pecho, casi rubio y un poco ondulado, un flequillo corto girado hacia la derecha y que, por poco, le tapaba los ojos, unos enormes ojos de color marrón clarito. Era de pequeña estatura, incluso para su edad. Muchas veces la confundían por una niña más pequeña y eso la cabreaba bastante. Era muy delgada pero siempre llevaba ropa ancha para aparentar más mayor.

Bien, volviendo al tema principal… Claire era, sin dudarlo, una de las mayores fan de las Tortugas Ninja, y debido a ese gusto, no era muy popular en el colegio. Sí, era cierto que tenía bastantes amigos, y muchos allí la conocían, debido a su fanatismo hacia las tortugas y a su extravagante ropa. Siempre llevaba una camiseta bastante ancha de color verde con la cara del Raphael de la serie de 1987, unos jeans con dibujos de viñetas de comics de las Tortugas Ninja, a juego con un chaleco con dibujos iguales, unos guantes verdes que dejaban ver sus dedos y en los que ponía el logotipo de las Tortugas Ninja del 2012, al igual que sus zapatillas que siempre llevaba desatadas, y, por último, un gorro verde con los ojos y la máscara de Raph. Bueno, un conjunto "poco usual".

No es que en el colegio Claire lo pasara mal, simplemente no era muy comprendida con la gente, no veían normal que a una niña le gustara tanto algo que era, sobre todo, para niños. Por lo tanto, la morena no hablaba mucho sobre su gusto, pero todo lo que sentía lo llevaba expresado en su forma de ser. Su estuche, su mochila, sus cuadernos… Todo era de las Tortugas Ninja. A lo mejor era obsesivo, pero a ella no le importaba. Aunque, muchas veces, se quedaba embobada en clase mirando a su querido estuche en el que aparecía Raphael. Obviamente, era su favorito.

-Claire, ¡le he dicho que salga a la pizarra!

El querido profesor de matemáticas, el Señor Rain o, como muchas veces le llamaban los alumnos, _Rainito_, debido a su baja estatura. Ya estaba gritándola de nuevo a la pequeña Claire por quedarse embobada en su mundo. La chica, apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda y su codo en el pupitre, seguía metida de lleno en su imaginación, sin hacer caso a los gritos de su profesor.

-¡Claire! ¡Salga de una vez!

Como un chispazo, la cabeza de la niña se resbaló de su pequeña mano haciendo salir de su trance. Vio como todas las miradas de la clase se incrustaban en ella y como, a su querido profesor, le salía una pequeña vena de ira en la frente. Se levantó de su silla, casi sin pensarlo, y se dirigió a la pizarra, llevándose con ella todas las miradas.

-¿Por qué ha tardado tanto? ¡Está todo el día en su mundo! –grita _Rainito_ desde su mesa, justo al lado de la pizarra. -¡Esta tarde tendré que volver a llamar su madre!

La niña solo agachó la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo, y esperando a que la bronca acabara. Ya era la sexta vez que le decían esas palabras en esta semana, ya no sabía ni como contestar ante ellas.

-Bien –suspiró algo más calmado-. Ahora, por favor, ¿podría hacer la operación que hay en la pizarra?

Claire se gira, algo nerviosa buscando de lo que habla su profesor. Una división, ¡genial! Lo que peor se le da a la niña, ¡que coincidencia! Coge la tiza, intentado hacer que su mano no temblara, y empieza a escribir números.  
Al terminar, se gira hacia la mirada de su profesor, que ahora mismo está clavada en la operación. Mientras este comprueba el resultado, Claire busca una mirada amigable de entre sus compañeros. Ángela, o como muchas veces la llaman, _Angie_, la mejor amiga de Claire una chica de pelo liso y rubio, con ojos grises y una estatura más alta que la de ella, la sonríe al notar que la división está bien hecha. La morena le corresponde la sonrisa aliviada.

-Bien, por lo menos no se ha olvidado de dividir. Puede sentarse –indica el pupitre de la chica y esta se dirige hacia él.

El colegio llega a su final, y Angie y Claire se dirigen hacia casa. Por suerte, viven en el mismo edificio y pueden ir y venir juntas.

-Ya te vale Claire –suelta Angie-. Como sigas así te vas a ganar la expulsión.

-Que tonterías dices, por embobarme en clase no me van a expulsar –dice tranquilamente Claire mirando al cielo.

-¡Quizás si no fuera la sexta vez! –grita Angie-. ¿No te echa la bronca tu madre?

-Claro que sí, -la mira Claire-. Demasiadas veces.

-Pues no creo que sean demasiadas, ya que sigues haciendo lo mismo.

-Bueno Angie, no me des la tabarra como si fueras un profesor o mi madre, ¡el mundo no se ha parado!

-De momento, pero como te expulsen del colegio en 4º de Primaria te irá mal. Además, ¡no quiero que me alejen de mi mejor amiga!

-No te alejarán Angie –se da un pequeño golpe en el pecho con su puño-. ¡Confía en mí!

-Eso dices siempre, Claire… Hasta que suceda de verdad… -la rubia suspira y mira hacia otro lado-. Quizás deberías dejar de pensar tanto en las Tortugas Ninja y centrarte más en el colegio.

La morena se para de golpe y mira a su amiga sin crédito en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Sabes lo importantes que son para mí las tortugas! ¡Sabes lo que me gustan!

-Claro Claire… Pero si te están quitando tiempo de hacer lo que debes, no creo que sea buena idea que las veas tanto.

-Por favor Angie… Intenta entenderme…

Las chicas siguen caminando, ya sin decir palabra. Al llegar a su portal y subir a su piso, se despiden con un abrazo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Al abrir la puerta, Claire se encuentra con una enfadada y seria madre, con los brazos en jarras. Esta tiene el pelo corto y muy liso, se parece un poco a Claire, pero en una versión más mayor y madura. La niña pone una tonta sonrisa sin poder hacer algo más.

-¿Pasa algo, mami?

-No me vengas con esas _Ana Clara_.

Ah sí, se me olvidó contar que su verdadero nombre es Ana Clara, pero nadie la llama así, ni siquiera, como podéis ver, los profesores. Claire antes de que empiece el curso, se encarga especialmente en cambiar su nombre de la lista de clase, algo difícil. Poca gente la llama así, solo su madre, cuando está cabreada…

-La sexta vez que me llaman esta semana, por la misma razón… ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? ¡Nada! –deja la mochila en el suelo, ya le estaba pesando demasiado-. ¿Qué hay de comer?

-¡Claire! Te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio, últimamente estás bajando mucho en clase y creo que es por culpa de esas… _Ranas Kung Fu –_señala el atuendo de la chica.

-¡Tortugas mamá! ¡Son tortugas! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

-No me importa que animal sean, ¡lo que me importa es que estás empeorando en el colegio! Y eso se tiene que acabar –se acerca a su hija y le quita el gorro fuertemente dejándola con los pelos alborotados.

-¿Qué haces?

-Si tú no vas a poner de tu parte, te tendré que castigar sin más… Tortugas Ninja esas… -dice sin apenas saber el nombre.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni de broma! –una lágrima se asoma por sus ojos-. ¡No me puedes hacer eso!

-¿Quieres verlo? –dice amenazante.

-¡Mamá! ¡Te prometo que no me volveré a distraer! Pero no me quites a las Tortugas Ninja –empieza a gimotear.

-Es la última vez que te lo dejo pasar –le devuelve el gorro-. A la próxima, adiós Tortugas Ninja.

Su madre se va hacia la cocina, para continuar preparando la comida y Claire se va a su cuarto, que está en la planta de abajo de la casa. Su habitación es una sala bastante grande, sus paredes están pintadas de un azul cielo muy bonito. Está adornado con cosas de las Tortugas Ninja y, también, de grupos de música. Tiene una cama pegada a la pared, con una sábana de las tortugas. En el cabecero hay una mesita de noche con un reloj y una lámpara. En frente de la cama, dejando un espacio, está una enorme mesa llena de cuadernos y lápices, donde también está un ordenador. También tiene un armario y, por último, una puerta de cristal, por la que pasa a su jardín.

Allí, la niña deja su mochila tirada en el suelo y se quita la ropa para ponerse una más cómoda. Y, cuando digo una más cómoda, me refiero a la misma camiseta de Raphael y unos _leggins _rojos.

Después de comer con su madre, la niña vuelve a bajar a su cuarto para hacer los deberes. En verdad, no va mal en las notas, simplemente… Se distrae. Era jueves y no tenía muchos deberes para el día siguiente, pero decide hacerlos pronto.

Llega la noche y es momento de dormir, no sin antes leer un capítulo más de un comic de las Tortugas Ninja. Claire está metida de lleno en la historia, se imagina que esas cuatro tortugas son sus amigos y que los ayuda, al igual que hace April. Al rato se queda dormida, abrazada a su querida historia y viene su madre para que no arrugue el comic y taparla bien entre las sábanas.

-A ver cuando maduras Claire… -le besa la frente y se va del cuarto.

Bueno. Así, más o menos, es un día normal para la morena, o por lo menos, hasta ese día. Las cosas van a empezar a cambiar… Pero eso, todavía, ella no lo sabe.

Llega el día siguiente. La misma ropa, el mismo desayuno, la misma conversación con Angie cuando se dirigen a clase… Todo parece igual. Entran en el aula y, los mismos profesores, las mismas asignaturas… Otro día más en la aburrida vida de Claire.

Es hora del recreo y, el mismo patio, los mismos grupos de personas, la misma merienda… Angie y Claire se encuentran en la pista de baloncesto, comiéndose sus bocadillos cuando dos chicos de unos doce años se les acercan. Son exactamente iguales pero, a la vez diferentes. Uno es rubio, otro moreno. Uno tiene los ojos azules, otro marrones. Uno tiene la camiseta azul, el otro roja. Lo único que llevan igual, son los jeans.  
No parecen antipáticos, ya que se les acercan sonriendo. El moreno de ojos azules decide hablar.

-Hola chicas, ¿qué tal?

Claire mira a Angie, ¿qué le sucede? Parece… Embobada. Tiene las mejillas algo rojas y no aparta la mirada del chico. Parece que quiere decir algo, pero las palabras no le salen.

-¿Y quienes sois vosotros si se puede saber? –Claire pone sus manos en jarras.

-Yo soy Jon –contesta el moreno-. Y este es mi amigo Hugo.

-En-encantada… -dice Angie con algo de nerviosismo.

-Yo soy Claire.

-Que nombre más bonito –suelta el rubio con una sonrisa.

Si cree que eso le va a impresionar a Claire, está muy equivocado. No es una chica a la que le gusten mucho las cursiladas esas de novios y decirse cosas bonitas. Donde estén las Tortugas Ninja, que se quite todo lo demás…

-Así que, ¿tú eres la famosa chica fan de las Tortugas Ninja? –continúa el rubio.

-Bueno… -Claire se mira a sí misma y luego al rubio-. Eso creo.

El chico sonríe. Claire no niega que sea guapo, pero, como he dicho antes, las cosas de novios no le interesan… Algo que a su amiga Angie, parece que sí.

-¿Y tú eres…? –le pregunta el moreno a Angie.

-So-soy Ángela.

-Encanta, Ángela –Jon le guiña un ojo y Angie ríe nerviosa ante ese acto.

¿Pero qué está pasando ahí? Ahora resulta que a su amiga le van esas cosas de novios y cursiladas y que un niño moreno con ojos azules ha llegado a impresionarla. Claire no entiende muy bien la escena, ¿a qué vienen esos dos chicos de repente? Estaban muy bien las dos solas.

-¿Os apetece que después de clase vallamos juntos a casa? –pregunta el rubio.

-N…

-¡Claro! –interrumpe Angie a Claire-. ¡Iremos juntos!

Los chicos sonríen y se van. Al momento suena el timbre para volver a las clases. Por el camino se ve como Angie está metida en su mundo de amor, algo que le resulta asqueroso a Claire. La morena la agarra de la mano para dirigirla y que no se choque, aunque quien acaba chocándose con alguien es ella. En un momento se ve en el suelo justo en frente de una chica más mayor.

-¡Cuidado por dónde vas, niñata! –grita esa chica.

Genial, era María Reivan, una de las niñas más populares de Primaria. Estaba en 6º curso y siempre iba metiéndose con quien le daba la gana. Su pelo es muy corto, apenas le llega a los hombros, negro y liso. Es más pálida que la nieve y sus ojos son de un color marrón muy oscuro. Es muy delgada y siempre va vestida con ropas caras y de marca, debido a su cantidad de dinero. Era la típica chica, con sus dos amigas, como perritos falderos, siempre detrás de ella, Diana, una chica de pelo rubio y ondulado, y Caroline, una de pelo castaño y liso. Eran el trío perfecto para el sufrimiento.

-Otra vez la niña esta de gustos raros… -suelta con una mueca de asco Caroline.

-Qué pena da –imita Diana.

María se acerca a Claire de manera amenazante, y la mira con veneno a los ojos.

-A ver si te enteras niñata, esas tortugas que tanto te gustan… ¡No existen! ¡Entérate de una vez!

Angie, que en esos momentos había estado embobada, salió de su trance y se puso entre la morena y María, intentando ayudar a su querida amiga.

-Vale ya María –dice con seguridad-. Deja a Claire en paz.

-Miren chicas –se gira hacia sus amigas-. Dos mosquitas muertas me quieren intimidar –las dos perritas falderas ríen ante el comentario de la chica haciendo que esta ponga un sonrisa macabra-. ¡Largaros de aquí antes de que me arrepienta el no hacer algo!

La rubia ayuda a Claire a levantarse, y las dos salen de allí hacia su clase. Ningún profesor se ha llegado a enterar y deciden dejarlo así, ¿para qué extender más el asunto? No es la primera vez que el _Trío del Sufrimiento,_ así lo llamaban, les hacía… Sufrir.

A la salida de clase se fueron lo más rápido posible a casa, para no encontrarse con ellas. Y, aunque les hubiera pasado eso, Angie seguía metida en su mundo, mirando a alguna parte inexistente mientras caminaba junto a Claire.

-Angie, ¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

-¿A mí? ¡Nada! –sigue perdida en su mundo.

-¿Y entonces por qué tienes las mejillas tan rojas y estás tan despistada?

-¿Viste cómo me miraba?

-¿Eh? –Claire no tenía ni idea a que se refería su amiga.

-Jon… ¡Es tan mono! Yo creo que… Le gusto.

-¡Por favor Angie! –la morena saca la lengua de una manera asqueada-. ¡Tienes diez años! Disfruta un poco antes de que te empiecen a gustar los chicos. Además, ¿qué tienen los chicos? Solo les gusta el fútbol y presumir de él, ¡y tienen piojos!

-¡Claire, no todos son así! –suspira enamorada-. Jon no piensa solo en el fútbol… ¡Y no tiene piojos!

-Pero si lo conoces de solo un día.

-Da igual… Hemos conectado –se abraza a sí misma de una manera tierna.

-Y hablando de Jon… -mira su muñeca como imitando que tiene un reloj-. ¿No habíamos quedado con él y Hugo para volver juntos a casa?

-¡Es verdad! –grita la rubia-. ¡Tenemos que volver!

-Ni de broma –le agarra del brazo a Angie antes de que salga corriendo-. Ya los veremos el lunes Angie, no hay problema.

-Pero… -suspira-. Está bien…

-"_Por estas cosas prefiero las Tortugas Ninja…"_ –piensa la morena.

Las chicas llegan a sus casas y, como siempre, se despiden con un abrazo. A diferencia del día anterior, cuando Claire abre su puerta, no está ahí su madre, sino que está en la cocina terminando de hacer la comida. La niña suelta un suspiro aliviada, eso quiere decir que no han llamado del colegio para volver a quejarse.

-¡Hola mamá! –grita la morena dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-¡Hola Claire! ¿Qué tal el día?

-¡Bien! –entra en su habitación-. Como cualquier otro.

La niña se vuelve a poner la misma ropa cómoda del anterior día y se va a la cocina para comer.

Hoy no decide hacer los deberes porque, al ser viernes, le queda un fin de semana de por medio. Prefiere ver su querida serie de las Tortugas Ninja, leer alguna historia o dibujar un poco…

Un día algo diferente, pero sigue siendo la misma rutina, ¿algo más va a cambiar?

* * *

**Vaaaaaale, hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**Sí, se que no tiene nada (a parte del fanatismo de Claire) de las Tortugas Ninja, ¡pero ser pacientes! Ya llegarán, ya llegarán... Hasta entonces... ¡Espero vuestros reviews! **

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Encontrada en las alcantarill

**Hoooooola amigos :D**

**Biiiien, aquí está el segundo episodio de esta nueva historia. Primero, ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Y eso... Espero que este episodio sea de vuestro agrado :) **

* * *

Chapter 2: Encontrada en la alcantarilla.

_Todo oscuro… No se ve absolutamente nada, ¿dónde se supone que estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?_

_-¿Hola?_

_Nada. No se oye nada. Parece que estoy sola… Pero, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Acaso me he muerto?_

_-Las Tortugas Ninja son una tontería._

_-¿QUIÉN HA DICHO ESO? –me giro a dónde se supone que ha venido la voz, pero solo hay oscuridad._

_-Las Tortugas Ninja no existen._

_-¡NO ES VERDAD!_

_¿De dónde diablos viene esa voz? Es una voz tan… Fría y cortante. ¡Y no para de decir mentiras! Dios, como odio que se metan con las tortugas, ¿acaso les han hecho algo? A parte de salvar el mundo de una invasión Kraang y de luchar contra Shredder. ¡Nada! Las tortugas son buenas y todo el mundo se mete con ellas._

_-¿No te das cuenta de que pareces una estúpida? ¡Madura de una vez!_

_-¡Déjame! ¡Me gustan las tortugas y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo!_

_Noto como algo me empuja hacia el suelo y no puedo evitar caer. Me siento tan indefensa en ese lugar, es como si allí mi nivel de energía se redujera a cero. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo salir de ahí? _

_-Y encima con ese nombre tan ridículo –la voz se empieza a reír de una forma malvada-. ¡Ana Clara y sus queridas Tortugas Ninja!_

_-¡Me llamo Claire! ¿Me oyes? –cojo aire-. ¡CLAIRE! Y deja de meterte con las tortugas ninja._

_Mi voz empieza a reducirse. Me duele la garganta de gritar y no sé cómo expresar la rabia que siento por dentro. No puedo evitar que una lágrima resbale por mi mejilla, seguida de otra, y otra más… Me tapo los ojos intentando parar de llorar, pero es imposible. Ahora estoy sola, arrodillada en mitad de la nada y llorando… Quiero salir de ese espantoso lugar pero, ¿cómo?_

Claire se incorpora en su cama, llena de lágrimas y respirando costosamente. Todo ha sido una pesadilla, mejor. La niña mira para todos los lados asegurándose de que está en su cuarto, y así es. Se destapa de una manera cabreada.

-Estoy harta… -se levanta de la cama-. ¡Harta de que se metan con mis gustos!

La niña corre a abrir su armario. Saca unas cuantas prendas y se empieza a vestir.

-Pero eso va a cambiar…

Se pone un jersey, que le queda exageradamente grande pero que le hace parecer más tierna, verde y con los nombres de las cuatro tortugas con sus respectivos colores. Se pone el gorro de Raphael, las deportivas y los guantes que lleva al colegio. Y, por último, los mismos pantalones que ha llevado esa mañana. También coge una mochila de cuero que tiene colgada en su perchero. En ella mete una cámara y una linterna, aparte de papeles y más cosas que ya hay dentro.

-Voy a demostrar que las Tortugas Ninja sí existen.

Firme y decidida sale de su casa. Nota una oleada de viento y le da un escalofrío. Las calles solamente están iluminadas por las farolas y, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, Claire tiene miedo.  
Aun así, sigue caminando. Dispuesta a cumplir su meta, se mete en un callejón, muy parecido al de la serie.

-El mismo callejón… -se pone en frente de una tapa de alcantarilla-. La misma alcantarilla…

La abre con un poco de dificultad, debido a su peso. Ahí dentro está todo oscuro pero nada le va a impedir completar su objetivo. Saca la linterna de su mochila y empieza a bajar las escaleras. Al llegar al suelo, da un pequeño saltito y se salpica con el agua que hay allí abajo.

A una niña normal, el estar allí le daría asco y repugnancia, pero Claire no es una niña normal. Sigue su camino con la luz encendida y, de vez en cuando, oye algún ruido, pero no le da importancia ya que piensa que es parte de su imaginación. Camina y camina pero no encuentra nada. Algo dentro de ella le dice que se rinda, que vuelva a casa, pero no le hace caso. Ella continúa decidida a lo que hace.

Cuando ya llevaba más de una hora andando, nota como sus pequeñas piernas empiezan a temblar de cansancio, y decide sentarse en alguna parte donde no esté mojada. Se apoya en la pared y empieza a caerse lentamente hasta acabar sentada. Abrazó sus rodillas y escondió su cara. No quería llorar… Pero lo hizo. Se sentía tan débil al no poder seguir debido a su cansancio. Al rato, el sueño la inundó.

Una tortuga andaba por allí. Acababa de salir de su laboratorio para despejarse un poco. Llevaba toda la tarde allí metido y tenía que respirar el aire de la superficie, aunque solo fuera unos minutos.

-Tengo que dejar de pasar el día ahí metido.

Caminaba sin mirar atrás y derecho a la superficie. De repente, vio un pequeño bulto a lo lejos y se extrañó. Fue corriendo y abrió los ojos de par en par al estar en frente y al descubrir lo que era.

-Una… Niña… -dijo sin apenas creerlo.

No podía dejarla ahí. Se veía tan indefensa y podría coger frío. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sin pensarlo dos veces la cogió entre sus brazos y salió corriendo a la guarida.  
Al llegar, sus hermanos estaban en el salón, viendo la televisión. Cuando miraron a Donatello apagaron la tele y se levantaron a ver lo que traía su hermano.

-¿Donnie? –preguntó el líder al ver a la pequeña chica.

-¿Es una niña? –siguió el más pequeño de los hermanos.

-Estaba en la alcantarilla dormida… No sabía qué hacer.

-¿Y se te ocurre traerla aquí? ¡¿Estás loco?! –pregunta alterado el de rojo.

Mikey observa a la niña unos segundos y se da cuenta de que está tiritando. La coge entre sus brazos y la tumba en el sofá. Por último la tapa con una manta. Las cuatro tortugas se ponen a su alrededor y la miran.

-No es buena idea el haberla traído aquí. –aconseja el de la banda azul.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué la dejara allí muriéndose de frío? Seguramente estaba perdida y no sabía volver a casa.

-Sí… Bueno… Tienes razón…

-¡No se puede quedar aquí! La tenemos que llevar a la superficie. –sugiere el de rojo.

Mientras sus hermanos se separan un poco a discutir, Mikey sigue observando a la pequeña niña.

-¿Y dónde la dejamos, Raph? ¡Dime!

-Chicos…

-¡Pues no lo sé! ¡Pero no es buena idea que se quede aquí! Es una niña y en cuanto se despierte va a flipar y a ir a contárselo a sus padres.

-Chicos…

-Raph, piensa, no podemos dejarla sola de noche… -dice con calma Leonardo.

-¡Chicos!

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritan los tres más mayores.

-¿Nos lleva a nosotros en la ropa?

Todos se ponen nuevamente alrededor de la chica y observan a lo que su hermano se refiere. Es cierto, ¡la niña les lleva en su ropa! Los chicos la miran extrañados y sin saber lo que hacer. Su Sensei estaba dormido y no podían ir a contárselo.

-E… Es verdad… -dice sin creerlo el de morado.

-¿Y eso qué diablos quiere decir? –pregunta histérico Raphael.

-¿Te quieres relajar Raph? Todos tenemos la misma duda y no nos ponemos así. –contesta el de azul. –el de rojo simplemente se cruza de brazos-. Y bien Donnie, ¿qué crees que puede significar eso?

-No… Lo sé… -continúa el de morado-. Habrá que esperar a que se despierte y… Preguntárselo.

Pasan unos minutos y la niña no se despierta. Leonardo decide sentarse en el suelo y poner Héroes del Espacio. Mientras, Raph se sienta en el sofá y se pone a leer un comic, aunque al rato se queda dormido. Donnie se sienta en el suelo, apoyando su caparazón en el sofá y con la mirada perdida. Mikey se queda de rodillas en el sofá sin perder cada detalle de movimiento de Claire.

La niña empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente y empieza a ver, en frente de ella algo verde. Está claro, no está en su casa.

* * *

**Espeeeeeero que os haya gustado, ¡enviarme reviews! Y... A ver como reacciona Claire al ver a las tortugas jajaja.**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿¡Una serie de televisión!

**Hooooola amigoooos :D**

**Bien, aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo de mi querida historia. No tengo mucho que decir. ¡Oh sí! Quería preguntaros qué os parece la foto de la historia, es un dibujo que hice yo y, supuestamente, es Claire con diez años, aunque en un estilo anime... Pero lo que quería destacar era que es Claire xD**

**Eeeeeeen fin, ¡GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS!**

* * *

Chapter 3: ¿¡Una serie de televisión?!

-Do… ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Chicos! ¡Venid! ¡Se ha despertado! –grita el de naranja.

-¿Eh? –la niña no comprende, se frota los ojos ya que no ve bien-. Esto me suena…

De repente, observa que a su alrededor se ponen tres figuras. Su vista empieza a aclararse y lo ve perfectamente. Tres tortugas encima de ella. Leonardo, Michelangelo y Donatello. No se lo puede creer, ¿estará soñando? Es lo más obvio en ese momento. Entonces, estira una de sus manos y empieza a acariciar la mejilla de Leo, haciendo que este se extrañara.

-Le… ¿Leo? –los tres hermanos se sorprenden-. ¿De verdad eres tú?

Ninguno sabe como contestar. La niña se incorpora y suelta un bostezo. Mira hacia todos los lados sin dar crédito y salta muy feliz del sofá hasta el suelo.

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! –grita-. ¡DE VERDAD ESTOY EN LA GUARIDA! Pero, espera un segundo… -se pellizca el brazo y suelta un pequeño grito-. ¡Y NO ESTOY SOÑANDO! –empieza a saltar de un lado para otro llevándose la mirada de las tres tortugas-. ¡ESTO ES UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD! –se acerca a los tres adolescentes-. Donnie, Mikey y Leo, ¡ESTÁIS AQUÍ DE VERDAD!

-¿Qué son esos gritos?

La niña se calla y observa de dónde ha venido la voz. Se cruza con unos ojos verdes unidos a una tortuga. Raphael. Su tortuga favorita estaba ahí… Delante de ella. No sabe cómo reaccionar y lo primero que hace es tirarse encima de él a abrazarlo.

-¡RAPHAEL! ¡Sabía que existían! ¡Sabía que no era mi imaginación!

La tortuga de rojo miró a sus hermanos buscando una explicación pero estos tenían la misma cara de extrañados que él. Entonces agarró a la pequeña niña por atrás del cuello del jersey, como si fuera un pequeño cachorro y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Y tú quién se supone que eres? –pregunta muy serio.

-Oh bueno… -mira a los otros tres que están detrás de ella y luego mira a su favorito-. Yo soy Claire, ¡vuestra mayor fan!

-¿Fan? –pregunta sin entender Mikey.

-¡Otra como el Pulverizador no! ¡Por favor! –dice desesperado Raphael dejándola en el suelo.

-¿Cómo el Pulverizador? ¡No! –recuerda el capítulo-. Yo no soy tan patán como él, ¡y no soy esa clase de fan! Él solo os vio luchar, ¡yo tengo todas vuestras películas y comics!

-Pe… ¿Películas? –pregunta el de morado.

-Co… ¿Cómics? –continúa el de azul.

-Em… Así es. –los mira la niña con las manos en jarras-. ¿Acaso no sabíais que sois una serie de la televisión?

-¿¡UNA SERIE DE QUÉ?! –preguntan los cuatro a la vez con sus ojos en blanco.

La niña se encoge en sus hombros algo asustada. Entonces Donnie la coge y la sienta en el sofá. Todos intentan tranquilizarse para que la niña pueda explicarles bien a qué se refería con eso de "_serie de televisión"_.

-Vale… Por favor, Claire, ¿puedes explicarnos a qué te refieres? –pregunta, intentando no perder los nervios, el líder.

La niña suspira.

-Veréis, vosotros… -los señala-. Sois una serie de la tele. –señala la televisión.

-¿Pero a qué te refieres con "_una serie"_? ¿Salimos en la tele? ¿Así tal y como somos? -continúa Leo.

-¡Exacto!

-¿Y la gente no se asusta al vernos? –pregunta Mikey.

-¡No! Tenéis muchos fan por todo el mundo, aunque en esta ciudad… Parezco ser la única.

-_Y Pulverizador…_ -susurra Donnie.

-¿Qué? ¿El Pulverizador también existe? –pregunta Claire.

-¡Claro que existe! –dice Donnie-. Aunque preferiría que no.

-Un momento. –corta la niña-. Pero, ¿estáis diciendo que los Kraang, Shredder y todos los demás existen? ¿No solo estáis vosotros?

-¿Conoces a los Kraang? –pregunta el de rojo.

-¿Y a Shredder? –sigue el de azul.

-¡Claro! ¿Lo recordáis? –la niña se señala su ropa-. Vuestra mayor fan…

-¿Estás queriendo decir que nuestra vida sale en unos capítulos de televisión? –pregunta, sin creerlo, Leonardo.

-Em… Eso parece. –sonríe tontamente la niña.

-Pero Donnie, ¿eso es posible? –continúa Raph.

-Bueno… No lo había oído nunca pero, al parecer sí.

-¡Esperad un momento! –todos observan a la niña-. ¿Entonces mi ciudad está infestada de Kraangs que quieren destruirla?

-Al parecer, sí. –contesta el líder.

-Oh madre… ¡Esto es mejor de lo que me esperaba!

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –pregunta Raph con genio.

-Bueno, aparte de que existan mis tortugas favoritas, ¡existen mis villanos favoritos!

-¡CHICOS YA LO ENTIENDO! –grita el más pequeño de las tortugas haciendo que todos le miren-. ¡Somos una serie de televisión! –todos se dan un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Pues claro idiota! –grita Donnie-. ¡Llevamos todo el tiempo diciéndolo!

-Ah… Creo que desconecté en lo de "_el Pulverizador…" _y blablablá… -se ríe un poco y Claire no puede evitar imitarle.

-¡Son iguales a como me imaginaba! –suelta la niña.

-¡Genial! Bien, ya hemos descubierto nuestra nueva identidad, somos famosos… ¡Ahora largo! –señala la puerta.

-¡Pero Raph! –gritan sus tres hermanos.

-¡No podemos hacer que se vaya ahora! –dice Mikey.

-Sí, por lo menos esta noche se quedará aquí, ¿no? –sugiere Donnie.

-Claro, es lo mejor. –acepta Leo.

-Oh genial… Otra niña pequeña andando por la guarida… -dice Raph.

-¿Otra? –preguntan sus hermanos y la niña.

-¡También tenemos a Mikey! –contesta el de rojo señalando al nombrado.

-¡EH! –continúa el pequeño.

La tortuga de rojo, después de reír, se va a su habitación, sin ganas de meterse más en el tema. Pero antes se gira hacia sus hermanos.

-Haced lo que queráis, pero a mí no me metáis en esto. –se mete en su cuarto y cierra la puerta.

-No te preocupes Claire, -contesta Donnie haciendo que la niña lo mire-. siempre se comporta así.

-Créeme, lo sé. –pone una falsa sonrisa que borra en cuanto se gira nuevamente hacia donde se ha ido su favorito.

La verdad, no caerle bien a tu mayor ídolo, no es algo que siente muy bien. Aún sabiendo lo gruñón que es.

-¿Dónde dormiré? –preguntó la niña aún mirando la puerta del cuarto de Raph.

-¿Qué te parece en mi habitación? –pregunta el líder-. A mí no me importa dormir en el sofá.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Dormirías en el sofá por mí?

-¿Por nuestra mayor fan? ¡Claro! –dijo sonriente.

La niña abrazó al líder. Estaba claro, Leonardo sabía perfectamente cómo hacer sentir bien a una niña pequeña. Al ser el mayor de los hermanos habrá aprendido mucho sobre ese tema. Sabía cuando un niño pequeño se sentía mal, como le pasaba ahora mismo a Claire por el comportamiento de Raph, y sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. El de azul correspondió al abrazo sin pensárselo dos veces.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

**ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEEEEEEEWS.**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Buen protector

**HOOOOLAAA AMIGOS :D**

**No tengo mucho que decir hoy... ¡SIMPLEMENTE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Animan muchísimo.**

**Y, antes de que se me olvide, quería avisaros de que voy a hacer un especial para Halloween, (idea de Feels The Music, ¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO!) así que solo deciros que a ver si la queríais leer. **

**Bueno, y aquí el capítulo.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Buen protector.

_-Mira niña, tú no pintas nada aquí así que, ¡fuera!_

_-Pero Raph…_

_-¡Nada de peros! ¡Tú te vas!_

_La niña se encontraba en la guarida junto a las tortugas y, ahora mismo, Raph no le dejaba de gritar. A diferencia de antes, las otras tres tortugas no salían a defensa de ella._

_-¿Por qué sigues ahí? ¡Fuera! –Raph señala la salida._

_Los ojos de Claire empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Y miró a Raph con algo de odio._

_-¡No empieces a hacer pucheros! ¡He dicho que fuera!_

_-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? –pregunta Claire aún con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-¡Porque eres una niña tonta y un estorbo! ¿Te sirve eso? –gritó el de rojo haciendo que las lágrimas de la niña empezaran a resbalar por sus mejillas._

_-Le… ¿Leo? –se gira ante el nombrado pero este solo gira su mirada al suelo con cara de preocupación-. ¿Donnie? ¿Mikey? –los dos hermanos hacen lo mismo que el líder._

_Claire vuelve a mirar a la tortuga de la banda roja. Este sigue con una mirada fría y de odio con el ceño fruncido. La niña se seca un poco las lágrimas y Raph vuelve a señalar la salida. Esta no sabe qué hacer, siente que su corazón se ha roto en mil pedazos._

Se incorporó asustada de la cama. La segunda pesadilla en la misma noche. Empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados y recuerda lo que pasó anoche. No estaba en su habitación si no en la del líder de su grupo de ninjas favoritos.

Leonardo se encontraba en el sofá colocado de una manera incómoda ya que ahí no se podía dormir muy bien. Estaba despierto. No había dormido mucho en toda la noche y, ahora, la luz que entraba en la sala no le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

-Leonardo…

El chico se sorprendió y se incorporó del sofá para ver de dónde había venido esa dulce voz. Ahí estaba una soñolienta y, al parecer, asustada Claire.

-¿Claire?

-He… Tenido una pesadilla…

La preocupación de Leo desapareció dejando paso una tierna sonrisa de comprensión. Se levantó y se acercó a ella arrodillándose a su altura.

-Tranquila Claire… ¿Me la cuentas y así te encontrarás mejor?

-Verás… Es que yo estaba con vosotros en la guarida…

La tortuga de la cinta roja se había despertado en ese momento debido a su hambre. Se levantó de la cama algo soñoliento y se estiró entre un bostezo. Al abrir la puerta se paralizó al ver a su hermano y a la pequeña niña hablando. Cerró un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para escuchar lo que decían sin ser visto.

-Y Raph no me quería aquí… Solo quería que me fuera y… -una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla.

-Oh Claire… -le acaricia por donde ha pasado la lágrima-. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Solo ha sido una pesadilla. Nunca pasará eso.

-Po… ¿Podrías venir a dormir conmigo? –Leonardo abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa pregunta, pero volvió a poner su tierna sonrisa.

-¡Claro Claire! –la coge en sus brazos y esta apoya su pequeña cabeza en su hombro-. Vamos.

Los dos se van a la habitación del líder. La acomoda en la cama y después se mete él. Nota como Claire le abraza ya dormida y este sonríe. Está viviendo un _deja vù_ ya que Mikey hacía lo mismo cuando sufría una pesadilla. Leonardo siempre tenía que dejarle dormir con él ya que su hermano Raph no le hacía ni caso. Entonces se acomodó y quedó dormido, aunque solo le quedaran un par de horas para empezar el entrenamiento.

Por el contrario, Raphael había salido de su cuarto sin creer lo que oía, ¿de verdad le había asustado tanto a Claire su comportamiento como para tener una pesadilla? ¿Es así como le veía una niña pequeña? Aunque a él le gustara comportarse así, no sabía por qué ahora sentían algo extraño en su interior… Algo como la _culpa._  
Se fue por donde se habían ido los otros dos y se paró en frente de la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor. La abrió con sigilo intentando no hacer ruido y observó la tierna escena de ver a Claire abrazada a su hermano, aunque a él no le agradaba del todo.

_*Flashback*_

_-¡LEO! –el grito de los más pequeños de las tortugas inundó la guarida._

_-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ PASA MIKEY?_

_Un pequeño Leo, de unos diez años de edad, entró en la sala donde se encontraba su hermano pequeño. Este estaba con lágrima en los ojos y el líder, sin pensárselo dos veces, le abrazó dejando que se desahogara en su hombro._

_-Mikey… ¿Qué te ocurre?_

_-E… Es… Q…Que… Ra…Raph… -hablaba atropellado por el llanto._

_-No importa hermanito, -lo abraza más fuerte-. Cuéntamelo cuando te tranquilices._

_Pasan unos minutos y las lágrimas dejan de salir de los ojos de Mikey. Este se separa un poco de su hermano y Leo pone una tierna sonrisa._

_-Raphael ha vuelto a pegarme… Solo por esconderle uno de sus comics para hacerle una broma…_

_-No pasa nada Mikey… -le vuelve a abrazar-. Ya sabes lo bruto que es Raph, no lo tengas en cuenta…_

_Lo que no sabían, es que Raphael los observaba desde su habitación. Miraba como Mikey lloraba por lo que él le había hecho y como Leo lo protegía entre sus brazos, como si estuvieran más unidos que nunca. El de rojo sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, un gran sentimiento le inundó, entre celos y culpa…_

_*Fin flashback*_

-_La misma sensación…_ -susurró por último Raph.

Llegaron las 8:30 de la mañana y el sonido del despertador inundó la habitación del líder. Este estiró la mano hasta encontrar el botón de apagado del relojito. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, se levantó costosamente y soltando un pequeño bostezo.

-¿Leonardo?

_"Otra vez esa dulce voz…"_

El de azul se giró ante la vocecita y se encontró con Claire, aún tumbada en la cama y con los ojos semicerrados al no poder abrirlos del todo por la luz que entraba en el cuarto. Leonardo puso su típica sonrisa tierna.

-No te preocupes Claire. –se acercó a la chica y le besó la frente-. Tú quédate aquí durmiendo, ahora vamos a ir a entrenar y veremos cómo le contamos todo a Splinter.

De repente, el sueño de la niña desapareció haciendo que esta abriera los ojos de par en par.

-¿VAS A ENTRENAR? –grita-. ¡ESO NO ME LO PIERDO! –se levanta deprisa de la cama, pero es interrumpida por Leonardo que la coge del jersey, al igual forma que Raph esa noche-. Em… ¿Pasa algo?

-Tú no te muevas de aquí. –la coloca en la cama-. Splinter no te puede ver así de golpe, habrá que explicárselo todo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Claire, quédate aquí.

La niña se cruza de brazos, sentada en la cama y con el ceño fruncido. Esa imagen hace que el líder suelte una pequeña risa. Entonces, antes de cerrar la puerta se gira hacia ella.

-Duerme un poco Claire… Ha sido una noche muy larga. –se va del cuarto.

-Y que lo digas Leo… -dice la niña cuando ya está sola.

Todo el Clan se encuentra en el dojo. Leonardo se encuentre justo en frente de Mikey, al igual que Raph, que se encuentra en frente de Donnie. Cada uno armado con sus armas y dispuestos a atacar a su oponente.

-Bien Leo… Esta vez no te lo pondré tan fácil. –dice Mikey haciendo que el de azul saque una sonrisa.

El más pequeño de las tortugas se abalanza sobre su hermano mayor pero este lo esquiva con facilidad. Mikey queda desconcertado al no ver a su hermano en frente de él y, casi sin notarlo, se encuentra en el suelo al haber sido golpeado por el de azul en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pareció esta vez, Mikey?

-Bien hecho… Leo… -contesta el de naranja casi sin aliento.

Este se sale del campo. Por otro lado, Donnie y Raph comienza la batalla.

-Muy bien, Donnie, te daré a elegir, ¿te rindes o hago que te rindas?

-Muy buena Raph, pero esta vez el que se rendirá serás tú. –el de rojo se ríe ante lo que suelta su hermano.

-Me alegro ver que seas tan positivo. –saca sus sais y hace una seña para que el de morado comience.

Donnie, sin pensárselo dos veces, corre hacia su hermano armado por su fiel bastón Bo. Raph lo esquiva con facilidad, pero al girarse no ve a su hermano menor frente a él. Este se ha colocado detrás de él y agarra el brazo de Raph con su palo haciendo que se lo retuerza. El de rojo se cae al suelo y Donnie ya cree ganada esa batalla.

-¡Lo conseguí!

Pero no es así. El de rojo, mirándole desde el suelo, pone una de sus más malévolas sonrisas y se levanta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ha dejado a su hermano de morado inmóvil en el suelo.

-¿Lo conseguiste? ¿En serio? –pregunta irónicamente Raph.

El de morado abandona la pista. Solo quedan Leo y Raph. El de rojo se gira y tiene frente a él a su hermano mayor, este sonríe.

-¿Preparado para volver a perder? –pregunta el de rojo.

-Preparado. –sonríe el líder.

Raph empieza a correr hacia Leo, pero este, dando unas vueltas por encima de él, lo esquiva. El de rojo se gira y cruza sus sais con las katanas de su hermano. La sala se empieza a llenar de ruidos de metales chocándose. Harto ya de no conseguir nada, Raphael hace tropezar a su hermano con sus piernas.

Claire estaba en la habitación sin poder dormir y bastante aburrida. Sabe lo que le ha dicho la tortuga, ¡pero no quiere quedarse ahí encerrada! Es la primera vez que ve a sus personajes favoritos y resulta que… ¡No los puede ver entrenar! Pues no. Eso no le parece bien. Decidida, se levanta de la cama y sale con el mayor sigilo posible. Como bien recuerda, el Clan entrena en el dojo, así que se dirige a la sala. Ya allí, se esconde asomando su pequeña cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Ve que ahora están peleando los dos más mayores del grupo y le empiezan a brillar los ojos, ¡es todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

Leonardo mira a su hermano desde el suelo que le está apuntando con sus sai para que no se levantara pero, con una veloz patada, consigue empujarlo lejos. Ahora Leo está de pie y Raph en el suelo. El de azul le quita el sai que le queda dejándolo indefenso.

-¿Sin rencores, Raph? –le tiende la mano para levantar a su hermano.

El de rojo la coge algo cabreado y se levanta.

-¡Ayime! –el Sensei entra en la sala tan sereno como siempre.

-"_¡MADRE MÍA! ¡ES COMO EL PRIMER EPISODIO EN PERSONA!"_ –piensa la niña.

Entonces, mientras todos se están poniendo de rodillas frente al maestro, Claire decide acercarse un poco más a ellos, y se esconde detrás de unas cajas que hay allí.

-_"Al parecer Donnie tiene nuevo material…"_ –piensa Claire observando las cajas.

-Chicos –el Sensei empieza a caminar por delante de ellos-. lo han hecho muy bien. Y enhorabuena Leonardo, has con…

-Hai Sensei, gracias –interrumpe-. pero querría preguntarle algo.

-¿El qué? –Splinter se para frente a su hijo atusándose la barba.

-¿Qué le parecería si nuestra vida estuviera basada en una serie de televisión?

Todos los presentes de la sala se sorprenden ante la pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres, Leonardo?

-Verá… -mira a sus hermanos y estos no saben que contestar-. Imagínese que una niña aparece y nos conoce, pero no de habernos visto por la calle, si no de que somos una serie en la tele y cualquiera nos puede ver.

Claire, oye la conversación atónita. Observa como Splinter no sabe que contestar ante eso y ella quiere acercase un poco más. Tiene sus dos manos apoyadas en las cajas y, justo en ese momento, las empuja sin querer haciéndolas caer. Todos los mutantes giran la cabeza y observan a la niña. Esta ve las expresiones de ellos y no sabe muy bien qué hacer.

-Oh bueno… No importa, vosotros seguid hablando de vuestras cosas… -se gira intentando parecer disimulada e irse rápidamente.

-Leonardo, explícame esto. –el Sensei señala a la niña-. Y usted –esta se para-. quédese aquí, jovencita.

La morena se gira sobre sí misma y ve a las tortugas, están con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Splinter está tan serio como siempre. Esta se acerca a los mutantes y se sienta junto a Leo.

-Verá Sensei… Donnie salió ayer por la noche para despejarse, mientras lo demás estábamos aquí, y cuando iba caminando por las alcantarillas… Se encontró con Claire. –señaló a la niña-. Estaba dormida y no podía dejarla allí, así que la trajo a la guarida y decidimos que se quedara a dormir aquí.

El maestro escuchaba atentamente a su hijo.

-¿Y qué hacía una niña tan pequeña sola por las alcantarillas? –mira a Claire.

-Bueno… La verdad es que… Soy una gran fan vuestra y en mi colegio se meten mucho conmigo por serlo, entonces decidí salir a buscarlos para desvelar que sí existíais. –confesó Claire.

Ahora sí que Splinter estaba perdido, no entendía absolutamente nada.

-¿A eso es con lo que te referías, Leonardo, de ser una serie de la televisión? –su hijo asiente-. Entonces, según lo que dice esta jovencita, es que en el mundo de allá afuera, somos una serie en la televisión.

-Así es maestro Splinter. –responde la niña-. Aunque parece que aquí soy la única que los ve.

-Pues eso es un gran alivio… No sé qué sería de nosotros si nos conociera mucha más gente. –continúa el Sensei.

-Tranquilo maestro Splinter, yo guardaré muy bien su secreto.

El Sensei mira a la pequeña a los ojos. No sabe lo que ve en realidad, ni sabe cómo, pero algo le dice que puede confiar plenamente en ella.

-La creo señorita Claire.

-Dígame solo Claire, maestro Splinter.

-Está bien, Claire.

Los chicos, observan la conversación sin decir palabra. La verdad, les sorprende bastante que el Sensei se haya tomado el asunto tan normal, mientras que ellos seguían alucinando por salir en la televisión. Raphael no olvidaba lo de anoche. Ver a la niña le hacía sentir cada vez más culpable y eso lo odiaba.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS CHICOS! –esa voz tan familiar sonó por toda la guarida.

-¿April? –todos observan a la niña que acaba de hablar.

-¿También conoces a April? –pregunta Mikey.

-Bueno… Conocerla, conocerla no… Pero sé perfectamente quien es. –mira al de morado con una pícara sonrisa-. ¿Verdad Donnie?

Este se pone bastante rojo ante el comentario de la pequeña, y los de la sala no pueden evitar soltar una carcajada.

-No… No sé de qué me estás… -intenta decir el más inteligente de las tortugas.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué son esas risas? –la pelirroja interrumpe en el dojo-. ¿Un buen entrena…? –se queda paralizada en cuando ve a la niña y esta solo puede sonreír-. ¿Una niña? ¿Quién es esta monería? –se acerca a ella con una sonrisa tierna.

Los hermanos Hamato se miran entre ellos mientras que las dos chicas de la sala se sonríen, ¿otra vez a explicar el tema de la serie de televisión?

* * *

**BIEEEEEEN; ¿cómo se lo tomará April? ¿Qué hará Raph para parar ese sentimiento de ****_culpa_****? ¿Claire acabará contando al mundo el GRAN secreto?  
¡Les espero en el siguiente capítulo!**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Mi héroe

**Hooooola amigooos :D  
Bien, bien, bien, ¡aquí está el siguiente episodio! Perdón por tardar pero... Ya sabéis, mi imaginación está ****_ploooooof. _****No sé que me pasa D:  
Bueno, aún así, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS! Me animan mucho :) **

**ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE: Mi amiga Toniimar y yo hemos hecho una nueva historia llamada **"Por fin, normales"**. Está subida a su canal, pero la hemos escrito las dos. ¡Espero que la deis una oportunidad y la leáis!**

**¡Aquí la continuación! Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Chapter 5: El héroe.

-¡Chicos, Claire tenía razón! ¡Sí que sois una serie de la tele!

La pelirroja se encontraba con el portátil de Donnie en el sofá. Después de decir eso, se vio rodeada por todos los hermanos Hamato y por la niña pequeña.

Todos miraron lo que había en la pantalla. Parecía un vídeo y April le dio al _play_.

"-_¡OOOOH! ¡MICHELANGELO ESTÁ EN ACCIÓN! –Gritaba el pequeño mientras esquivaba los golpes de su líder-. Estoy aquí –esquiva-. Estoy aquí –esquiva-. ¡Estoy en todos los sitios! ¿Cómo vas a vencer a algo que no puedes ver?_

_Leonardo colocó su katana y cuando Mikey fue a atacar, le golpeó en la tripa haciéndole caer._

_-¿Así? –pregunta el de azul sarcástico._

_-Muy buena… Leo… -contesta el de naranja casi sin respiración desde el suelo._

_Otra escena aparece. En ella están Donnie y Raph frente a frente. El de morado empieza a mover un Baston Bo de una manera extraordinaria y el de rojo hace sonar su cuello._

_-Muy bien, Donnie. Suelta ese palo y no te haré daño._

_-Oh, eso dijiste la última vez Raph, ¡y me acabaste golpeando!_

_-Bueno sí… -mira un segundo a otro sitio pero al momento clavó sus ojos en su hermano-. Pero te di flojito._

_El de morado se lanza hacia su hermano en un pequeño grito de guerra, pero este le esquiva con facilidad y le quita su arma rompiéndola a la mitad._

_-¿Debería haberlo soltado? –pregunta Donnie refiriéndose al palo._

_-Deberías haberlo soltado. –sonríe Raph y acaba golpeando el caparazón de su hermano con el Bastón Bo."_

-¿Veis? –la pelirroja cierra el portátil de golpe.

-¡Os lo dije! ¡Os estaba diciendo la verdad! –grita Claire llevándose las miradas de todos-. Quiero decir… ¡Oh vaya! Es impresionante que… Seáis una serie y… -va bajando la voz-. Mejor me callo.

Todos dejaron de mirar a la pequeña intentando ignorar lo que había dicho, y volvieron a mirar a April con cara de extrañados.

-Pero April, tú has vivido siempre en la superficie, ¿cómo es que nunca nos habías visto? –pregunta Leo.

-Bueno… La verdad es que no lo sé.

-Ya os lo he dicho –interrumpe Claire-. Aquí no sois muy conocidos, que digamos… Todo lo que tengo de vosotros lo he comprado por internet, aquí no lo venden.

-Eso explica muchas cosas… Pero sigue sin parecerme coherente todo esto. – contesta Donnie poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla.

-Hijos míos –el Sensei entra en la sala-. Me gustaría que dejarais ese tema, estábamos en un entrenamiento.

-Tiene razón Sensei, vamos chicos –ordena el líder.

Todos le hacen caso y se dirigen al dojo. Allí, todos se sientan excepto Raph y Mikey. Les toca pelear a ellos dos.

-Bien, quiero que uséis las técnicas que practicamos ayer –contesta Splinter.

-Sin problema –sonríe Raph triunfante.

-¿Las técnicas? ¿Qué técnicas? –se pregunta Mikey a sí mismo.

-_Creo que esta batalla la tengo ganada… _-susurra el de rojo.

Los demás observan la escena. Sobretodo Claire, que no pierde detalle de los movimientos que hace cada uno. Se la ve con los ojos más grandes del mundo y llena de emoción.

-Bien Mikey, adelante. –sonríe el más bruto.

Sin dudarlo, el más pequeño se lanza sobre su hermano sin saber que técnica usar. Como siempre, intenta darle con los nunchakus, pero Raph lo esquiva fácilmente y lo paraliza entre sus brazos.  
Todos observan la escena esperando ver lo que va a pasar, y Claire no puede evitar poner una sonrisa que la hace ver muy tierna, mientras ve ganar a su tortuga favorita. Raph la mira por un segundo y nota algo dentro de él al ver esa sonrisa, algo que lo bloquea y hace que Mikey se pueda soltar.

-_Ahora verás…_ -susurra el de naranja.

Este da una patada que hace que su hermano salga disparado y que chocase contra la pared. Mikey observa inseguro lo que acaba de hacer, mientras todos los de la sala están impresionados. Esperan unos segundos y Raph solo levanta la cabeza observando a su hermano.

-Bien hecho… Mikey –sonríe Raph desde el suelo.

-¡Raph! –su hermano no duda en ayudar a levantarlo-. ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien –lo suelta y se levanta solo-. ¡Me has ganado! Solo es eso.

Todos observan la escena sin creérselo.

-Bi… Bien hecho Michelangelo… -interrumpe el maestro-. Has derrotado a Raphael.

Los de la sala llevan sus miradas al que acaba de hablar.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco me hubiera imaginado nunca que diría eso –bromeó Splinter-. Mejor que dejemos ya el entrenamiento.

El maestro se retira de la sala y todos van a ver a los que acaban de luchar.

-¡Mikey! ¡Buen trabajo! –dice April.

-En serio Raph, ¿por qué te has dejado ganar? –pregunta Leo con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo? ¿Dejarme ganar? ¡No he hecho eso! Simplemente me ha ganado, y ya está.

-Vale, vale… Lo que tú digas –contesta el líder.

El de rojo se aleja un poco del grupo y, sin darse cuenta, tiene a Claire delante de él.

-Contesta. ¡Pero contesta sincero, eh! –le señala con un dedo amenazante-. ¿Por qué le has dejado ganar?

-Ya he dicho que no le he dejado ganar, solo me ha vencido, ¿tanto os cuesta creerlo?

-Repasemos –dice seria Claire-. ¿Me estás diciendo qué tú, Raphael Hamato, el siempre ganador en las batallas, el mejor luchando del Clan Hamato, ha perdido contra su hermano pequeño, justo el que no se sabía las técnicas correctas? –pone sus brazos en jarras al esperar la respuesta.

Vale. Raph no se esperaba eso. Analizó bien lo que le acababa de preguntar la pequeña. La miró de arriba abajo y se permitió sonreír, no parecía tener diez años. Esas frases, esa pose… Eran demasiado maduras para su edad. Al ver que Claire seguía esperando la respuesta suspiró fingiendo estar derrotado.

-Está bien… -giró su cabeza para ver si sus hermanos les estaban oyendo. No lo hacían-. Le dejé ganar porque quería ver como se ponía, ¿vale?

-¡Lo sabía! –gritó bajito al saber que el de rojo no quería que los demás lo oyeran-. En el fondo lo quieres mucho.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas… Pero esto es un secreto entre tú y yo, no se lo puedes contar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –sonrió sinceramente la niña.

Esa sonría que le había bloqueado antes. ¿Qué tenía esa pequeña niña de especial? Era extraño pero… Raph sentía _algo_ cuando la miraba. _Algo_ que, de momento, no se podía explicar bien con palabras.

Giró bruscamente la cabeza para volver al mundo real. Le acarició la cabeza a la niña despeinándola un poco y él también sonrió. Algo que a Claire la llenó de alegría, ¡su héroe había sonreído! Y no una simple sonrisa… ¡Una sonrisa que iba para ella!

-Chicos… ¿Qué os parece una ración de pizza para celebrarlo? –pregunta Mikey a todos los de la sala.

-¡Siiiií! –contestan todos al unísono.

-No –interrumpe en la sala Splinter.

-¿No? –pregunta Leo sin saber, al igual que todos.

-Tenéis que llevar a la joven Claire a su casa, antes de que su madre se entere de que no está en la cama. Si es que no se ha enterado ya…

-Pero maestro Splinter…

-No Claire, sabes que tengo razón –dice firme el maestro.

La niña solo se cruza de brazos algo cabreada. Todos sonríen ante ese gesto, pero Claire no se da cuenta.

-Sí Sensei, la llevaremos ya –continúa el líder.

-Pero… ¿Podré volver? –pregunta con ternura Claire.

-Claro amiga –contesta antes que todos Mikey-. ¡Puedes volver cuando quieras! ¿Verdad? –pregunta a los demás.

Todos miran a Splinter buscando una respuesta.

-Sí, está bien. Pero si antes prometes que…

-No le hablaré a nadie de vosotros –interrumpe Claire con una sonrisa-. Lo sé.

-Bien –Splinter también sonríe-. Es hora de iros.

Mikey agarra la mano de Claire y todas las tortugas se van de la guarida hacia casa de la niña.

Su casa es un edificio bastante grande. Al parecer, los últimos pisos tienen jardines y Claire vive en uno de esos. Su jardín está separado de la calle por un pequeño muro rodeado de arbustos que forman parte del jardín. Para entrar en su casa, todos saltan el muro acabando justo en la puerta que conecta el jardín con la habitación de Claire.

-Bonitas plantas, parecen de la especie… -intenta decir Donnie, pero es interrumpido por un golpe de Raph-. ¡EH!

-Lo que menos me importa ahora es la especie de estas plantas. –contesta serio el de rojo.

La niña no puede evitar reírse. Se baja de la espalda de Mikey, que es donde ha estado todo el rato hasta llegar a su casa.

-Entonces esto es un… ¿Adiós? –pregunta con tristeza Claire.

-Es un hasta luego, recuérdalo -sonríe el líder haciendo que la niña también sonría.

-¡Cuídate Claire! ¡Luego nos veremos! –se despide Donnie y salta el muro.

-Sí amiga, ¡pásatelo bien! –Mikey le acaricia la cabeza y desaparece.

-Claire… -Leo se arrodilla a la altura de la niña.

Esta, sin dudarlo, lo rodea con sus pequeños brazos. Él no tarda en responder al abrazo.

-Gracias por lo de esta noche, Leo –dice con ternura.

-No hay que darlas, nuestra gran fan se lo merece –le sonríe y al separarse Claire le da un beso en la mejilla.

Este se levanta y le echa la última mirada a la niña para luego saltar el muro.

La pequeña mira a la que tortuga que queda, Raphael.

-Mocosa…

-¿Raphael?

-Es un hasta luego, así que no te pongas sentimental.

-Tranquilo, no lo iba a hacer –sonríe divertida la niña.

El de rojo también sonríe para sí. Al momento se agacha a su altura haciendo que Claire quitara la sonrisa.

-Me alegra de tener un secreto contigo, mocosa –sonríe.

-A mí también Raph –la niña lo abraza y él corresponde-. Gracias a ti también.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? –los dos se separan para mirarse a los ojos.

-Por ser _mi héroe_.

La tortuga no sabe que contestar. Simplemente sonríe y, sin dudarlo, le besa la frente a la niña. Se levanta y, por último, se despide con la mano. Al momento, desaparece saltando el muro y la niña se mete en su habitación. Ahí se deja caer en la cama para analizar bien todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Mientras corre con sus hermanos, Raph no puede dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir. ¿Le había llamado _héroe_? ¿De verdad era el _héroe_ de una persona? Y no de una persona cualquiera. De esa pequeña niña… De Claire… Vaya, la verdad es que el de rojo se sentía bastante bien después de haber oído eso.

_"Mi héroe…"_

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo.**

**¿Os gustó? Review. ¿No os gustó? Review.**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Los celos de la amistad

**HOOOLA AMIGOOOS :D**

**Vale, siento mucho la tardanza pero estoy algo floja de inspiración en esta historia... Además estoy castigada y no puedo usar el ordenador... A lo mejor trata poco sobre las tortugas y eso resulta aburrido, pero tranquilos, tengo algunas ideas para los siguientes capítulos en las que ellos aparecerán más veces.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Los celos en la amistad.

-…Y entonces fuimos a la heladería y… ¿Claire?

Nadie contestó. La nombrada paseaba, como siempre, metida en sus pensamientos, pero esta vez llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su amiga Ángela no entendía el por qué.  
Estaban a punto de llegar al colegio.

-¡Señorita Ana Clara despierte! –gritó la rubia.

¡Premio! Eso hizo sacar a Claire de su mundo haciendo que casi se cayera al suelo.

-¡Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así!

-Lo sé Claire, pero es la única manera de que me hagas caso, ¿acaso me has escuchado? –se cruzó de brazos Angie.

-¡Sí! Llevas todo el camino hablando de Jon… ¿Cómo quieres que te haga caso con ese tema de conversación?

-Eh, ¡yo muchas veces tengo que aguantarme cuando me hablas de cosas de las Tortugas Ninja y no tengo ni idea de el que! –protesta Ángela.

-Bueno… ¿Pero por qué me hablas tanto de él? ¡Ni si quiera me cae bien!

-Tía, ¿por qué no viniste con nosotros? Te has perdido un fin de semana alucinante, seguro que hubiera sido el mejor de tu vida.

Entonces la morena recordó lo que había hecho ese fin de semana. No había podido volver a ver a las tortugas ya que su madre y ella se tuvieron que ir al pueblo, aún así estuvo feliz todo el tiempo, recordando que su sueño se había hecho realidad. ¡Sus tortugas favoritas existían!

-Sí… El mejor… Bien, ¿pero ya dejaremos de lado el tema de Jon y Hugo, no? –pregunta con una sonrisa Claire.

-Me temo que no porque… ¡Es mi novio! –gritó feliz la rubia.

-¿¡QUE QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo diablos va a ser tu novio?! ¿¡Acaso recuerdas que tienes diez años?!

-Pero Claire… ¡Es el amor! Y tú también tendrías novio si quisieras, Hugo está muy colado por ti.

Claire hizo un gesto de asco, como si fuera a vomitar.

-¡No me hagas potar Angie! Tú ya sabes que los temas de novios… No me van, ¡me dan asco!

-Entonces nosotras ya casi no hablaremos porque… -mira hacia la puerta-. ¡Ahí está Jon! –sale corriendo hacia él.

Su amiga se queda algo extrañada pero corre también hacia Ángela.

-¿Eh? ¡Angie! ¡Espera!

Las clases comienzan, tan aburridas como siempre.

A la tercera hora, cuando estaban en matemáticas con _Rainito,_ el director del centro, Paco Sánchez, un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años de pelo castaño y perilla, que siempre iba en traje, entró sin llamar a la puerta haciendo que todos los alumnos, incluido el profesor, se pusieran firmes y callados.

-¡Señor Paco! ¿Cómo usted por aquí? –_Rainito _se levanta de su silla y llega hasta el director-. ¿Acaso estos niños han hecho algo?

-No señor Rain, tranquilícese, vengo a anunciaros algo…

Dejó un segundo de intriga para continuar.

-Quiero que saludéis todos a vuestra nueva compañera… -señala la puerta y una niña entra-. Ella es Alba.

Parecía tímida. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras todos los de la clase la miraban, sin expresión alguna en sus caras.

-Me voy que tengo mucho trabajo, ¡portaros bien con ella niños! –el director despareció de la clase.

Alba era de estatura normal, algo más alta que Claire. Su pelo era largo, hasta algo más que los hombros, ondulado y del mismo color castaño claro que el de Claire. Sus ojos eran de un azul muy claro. De ropa llevaba una falda corta de color gris, una camiseta de tirantes de color naranja a juego con unas Vans también naranjas.

-Bien Alba, ¿por qué no te presentas ante la clase? –preguntó Rain con un gesto bastante serio. Al parecer no le apetecía mucho otra alumna nueva en clase.

-Va…Vale… Bueno, yo soy Alba, como ya sabéis… Vengo de Toronto y me he mudado porque mis padres viajan mucho debido al trabajo… He estado en más de cinco colegios a lo largo de mi vida.

Un gran "_oooh" _sonó por parte de toda la clase y Alba sonrió.

-Estoy acostumbrada a esa sorpresa. Si tengo que decir algo más sobre mí es que… Sé que parezco tímida, pero no lo soy, para nada… -mira hacia el cielo como buscando inspiración y, en un segundo, vuelve a mirar a la clase-. ¡Ah! Y lo que más me gusta en este mundo son… ¡Las Tortugas Ninja!

Toda, absolutamente toda la clase, y con eso me refiero también a _Rainito_, miraron a Claire. Alba, que ni se había dado cuenta de la chica, sonrió al ver su ropa, sus cuadernos, su mochila… Al parecer en este colegio no iba a ser la única fan de estos cuatro personajes. Claire la miró sorprendida y sin ninguna sonrisa, se alegraba por conocer por lo menos a una chica que le gustaran, pero no era para sonreír como lo había hecho Alba.

-Bien… -carraspeó Rain para hacer que toda la clase lo mirara-. Ya te puedes sentar, Alba.

Esta se dirigió a un pupitre libre. Casualmente uno que estaba a la derecha de Claire.

-Hola –sonrió Alba a Claire al sentarse.

-Hola –sonrió también Claire.

-Mira a ver, que está aquí tú mejor amiga –dijo Angie llamando la atención de Claire.

La morena sonrió ante los "celos" de su amiga.

Llegó la tarde y Claire ya había terminado los deberes así que decidió visitar a las tortugas. Ya se sabía el camino a la guarida de memoria así que no resultaría un problema el llegar allí. Le dijo a su madre que tenía que ir a casa de Angie para hacer unos ejercicios y que tardaría un tiempo en volver, así que esta aceptó.

Claire se puso unos pantalones vaqueros algo rotos, un jersey de lana verde y sus fieles guantes y zapatillas de las tortugas. Por último, fue a coger su gorro del armario pero no estaba, al parecer se lo había olvidado en la guarida el sábado.

Tardó como media hora en llegar. Cuando entró, se encontraba Leo en frente de la tele, seguramente viendo _Héroes del Espacio_ y Raph sentado en el sofá leyendo uno de sus preciados comics sin prestar atención a la televisión. Ninguno de los dos hermanos notó la presencia de Claire hasta que esta carraspeó.

-¡Claire! Perdona, pero ahora estoy viendo…

-Héroes del Espacio. Lo sé Leo…

El líder sonrió y siguió mirando la tele.

Claire se acercó a Raph, este ni se había inmutado al verla. Ella se subió al sofá y empezó a ver lo que estaba leyendo el de rojo en ese comic.

-Em… ¿Qué haces? –preguntó él mirando a la pequeña.

-Leer el comic, ¿a ti qué te parece? –contestó esta en tono burlón.

-¿Y tienes que estar leyendo precisamente el que yo tengo?

La niña bufó y se bajó del sofá. Al parecer su _héroe_ no era tan simple como ella pensaba. El sábado estuvo muy simpático pero hoy había vuelto a ser el mismo gruñón de siempre. Claire decidió dejar el tema, cuanto más pareciera el no importarle los sentimientos de Raph, mejor le iba a ir.

Esta se sentó al lado de Leo y observó los dibujos. El de azul ni se había dado cuenta de que la niña estaba ahí hasta pasado unos minutos.

-¿Claire qué…?

-¡TSH! –mandó callar la niña-. ¿No ves que estoy viendo la tele?

El líder se rió ante esa contestación, ¿así sonaba él cuando mandaba callar a sus hermanos mientras él veía la tele? Al parecer, había conseguido no solo una amiga a la cual tenía que proteger como a una hermana, sino a una compañera con la que ver su serie favorita.

Pasó la media hora que duró el capítulo y Mikey entró en la sala.

-Chicos, ¿¡quién quiere pizza?! –gritó haciendo resonar la sala.

-¡YOOOO! –gritó feliz Claire aunque notó mucha vergüenza al ver que todos la miraban-. Qui... Quiero decir… Que me apetece un trozo, si no os importa…

Todos rieron ante esa contestación.

-Bien, iré poniendo la mesa… -contestó Leo mientras se levantaba y apagaba la televisión.

-Yo te ayudo –sigue Mikey.

-Yo iré a avisar a Donnie.

-¡No Raph! –este miró a Claire-. Déjame ir a avisarle a mí.

-Está bien… Vete tú.

La chica desapareció de la sala y las tres tortugas se fueron a la cocina.

-¿Donnie…? –Claire abrió la puerta del laboratorio.

-¿Mm…? –el de morado se encontraba en su escritorio con el ordenador.

-Qui… ¿Quieres comer pizza?

Donnie levantó su mirada por encima del portátil y observó a Claire desde su sitio mientras sacaba una sonrisa.

-¡Claro!

Antes de levantarse, la niña fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el de morado.

-Oye, ¿y qué estás…?

En un segundo, esta se vio en el suelo al tropezarse con unos cables que había por ahí. Se rozo la rodilla izquierda de la que empezó a salir un pequeño hilo de sangre. Al verla esta no pudo evitar las lágrimas y empezó un pequeño pero fuerte llanto. Donatello, sin dudarlo, se levantó de la silla y cogió a la pequeña entre sus brazos para sentarla en la camilla e inspeccionarle la herida.

Claire seguía con algún que otro gemido del llanto, mientras que Donnie cogía su botiquín del que sacó un pequeño trapo.

-Tranquila Claire, no es nada.

-Ya… ya… ya lo sé… S… si no… Me pasa nada… -dijo atropellada por el llanto.

-Pues si no te pasa nada, deja de llorar –el de morado puso una tierna sonrisa mientras le limpiaba la herida.

Después de unos minutos, le puso una tirita dando por terminado el trabajo y la ayudó a bajarse de la camilla.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí, ¡gracias Donnie!

Claire se acercó a él y acabó con un tierno abrazo. Al separarse, los dos se fueron felices a la cocina donde ya tenían todo preparado para comer.

-¿Y qué tal en el colegio Claire? –preguntó el líder.

-Mm… -la niña tragó un cacho de pizza-. Igual que todos los días, aunque hoy ha venido una chica nueva y… También le gustáis… -dijo sin interés y mordiendo la pizza.

-¿QUÉ? –gritaron los cuatro hermanos.

-Pues eso… Una niña de mi edad a la que le gusta vuestra serie, como a mí.

-¡Eso es genial! –contesta alegre Mikey y no tardó en llevarse un golpe de su hermano Raphael. Al momento se empezó a frotar la cabeza-. ¡AY! ¿Y eso por qué?

-Idiota, no es bueno que nos conozca la gente… -dice cabreado Raph.

-Ya pero…

-Creo que su favorito eres tú, Mikey –interrumpe Claire.

-¿¡En serio?! ¡Qué guay!

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? –pregunta interesado Donnie.

-Porque lleva mucho el color naranja y me fijé que su estuche era de él –sonríe la niña.

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo una fan!

Después de una larga charla, todos acabaron sus respectivos trozos de pizza y llegó la hora de que Claire se fuera a su casa.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? –el de azul se veía preocupado.

-Tranquilo Leo, me sé el camino de memoria, estaré bien.

-Pero es muy de noche y es peligroso que…

-¡Leo! –interrumpe la pequeña-. Te he dicho que estaré bien, tranquilo.

La niña se fue de la guarida directa a su casa.

Llegó el recreo del día siguiente y Angie y Claire se fueron juntas a hablar, como siempre.

-Ho… Hola.

Las dos amigas se giraron ante la voz y vieron a Alba.

-¡Hola Alba! –dijo feliz Angie.

-Hola –contestó Claire.

-¿Me puedo quedar con vosotras?

-¡Claro! –siguió Ángela.

-Lo que quieras –continuó Claire-. _"Vaya, que contestación más… Raph" _–pensó.

-Y… ¿De qué hablabais?

-Claire y yo hablábamos de ellos… -señaló a Hugo y Jon que se encontraban alejados de ellas-. ¿Son monos, eh?

-Sí… No están mal… _Pero prefiero a Mikey_ –susurró Alba.

Claire abrió los ojos, sorprendida ante ese pequeño susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó esta.

-Oh, bueno… Es que…

-¿Tu tortuga favorita es Mikey?

-Em… Sí.

-¡La mía Raph! –dijo feliz la morena.

-¿Sí? A mí también me gusta Raph, ¡me encanta cuando se preocupa por Mikey!

-¡Eso es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él!

-Em… ¿Chicas? –dijo en bajo Angie.

-¿Y cuándo Mikey hace del Doctor Bromastein? ¡Es genial! –siguió Claire sin hacer caso a su amiga.

-¿Verdad? ¡Me encanta! –continúa sonriente Alba.

-_Aquí no pinto nada… _-susurró Angie-. _Me voy con los chicos._

Y con esas palabras, la rubia se fue de ahí sin ser notada por las otras dos chicas.

-¡Hey Angie! ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Jon en cuanto vio que se les acercaba la chica.

-Creo que… Me he quedado sin mejor amiga…

La hora de irse a casa llegó y Angie y Claire se fueron juntas, no sin antes que la morena se despidiera de Alba y después saliera corriendo hacia donde estaba su mejor amiga esperándola con un serio gesto en la cara al que ella no hizo caso.

-Claire…

-¿Sí, Angie?

-¿Sigo siendo tu mejor amiga?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Porque hoy me has dejado sola cuando estabas con Alba…

-Bueno, por una vez que conozco a alguien a quien le gustan las tortugas… ¡Tenía que aprovecharlo! –dijo Claire burlona.

-Pues parece que ella se está convirtiendo en tu mejor amiga –contestó Angie muy seria.

-¡Venga Ángela! ¡Solo ha sido un día!

-Pues si sigo siendo tu mejor amiga… ¿Quedarás conmigo para ir esta tarde a dar una vuelta, no?

La morena se paró en seco. No quería perder a su mejor amiga, pero tampoco podía quedar con ella. Tenía que ir a ver a las tortugas y, entre una balanza de quedar con Angie y ver a las Tortugas Ninja, estaba claro quién ganaba…

-¿Qué pasa, Claire?

-No puedo Angie… Tengo que… Hacer muchos deberes…

-Pero si hoy no han puesto –Angie se cruzó de brazos.

-…Y estudiar –dijo nerviosa Claire.

-No hay exámenes.

Claire estaba perdida, ¿qué podría decir ahora?

Su amiga, al ver que esta no quería quedar con ella e intentaba poner las escusas más típicas del mundo, siguió caminando hacia su casa. Dejando a Claire en el sitio.

-¡Angie! ¿A dónde vas?

-A casa. Cuando sepas quién es tu mejor amiga, me llamas.

Ese mismo día, más tarde…

Claire llevaba unos minutos con las tortugas en la guarida pero, a diferencia de otros días, no se la veía tan feliz. Todos notaron su preocupación en su cara, pero el único en preguntarle fue Leo cuando estaban en el salón.

-¿Te pasa algo, Claire?

-No Leo –sonrió falsamente-, estoy bien.

El silencio inundó la guarida. Raph empezó a observar por encima del comic a la chica, que tenía la vista puesta en un punto perdido en el suelo. No sabe por qué ni cómo, pero notó un impulso que le llevó a levantarse, coger a la niña de la mano y llevársela a su cuarto, sin decir palabra.

* * *

**Bueno, ¡y hasta aquí el capítulo!**

**Espero los reviews.**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


End file.
